


猫化系列

by Sssan



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2019-09-15 14:16:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16934790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sssan/pseuds/Sssan





	1. 他的猫

Steve特别喜欢他的猫。  
那只小猫是他捡来的，回家的路上看到它可怜巴巴趴在路边，长得又可爱，他就直接抱回了家。  
别看不过是巴掌大的小猫，脾气可不小，当时明明饿的都站不起来了，依旧呲着牙威胁他，不过好在自己被抓了几下之后还是将它抱回去了。  
从那时起，Steve的生活从孤单一人变成了有只猫的陪伴，那是一只有着绿色的大眼睛，毛毛是黄色带着些白色斑点的橘猫，Steve给他起了名字叫Bucky。  
不过Steve不太满意的是，Bucky好像并不喜欢和他玩，平时回家了也不会跑到门口来迎接他，就趴在窗台上，偶尔高兴了就摇摇尾巴像是在说 “回来啦。”

本来只是再正常不过的养了一只猫，可有一天，Steve回家之后并没有在窗台上看到Bucky，以为它在别的屋里玩，但边叫边找了一圈也没有看到猫影  
让Steve慌了的是，他发现厨房的窗户开了，旁边还碎了几个没来得及洗的盘子，不用想就知道发生了些什么，他抓上手电就跑了出去  
那时候已经是晚上了，家里的后院一盏灯都没有，黑漆漆的一片，Steve一边叫着Bucky的名字一边翻动着树丛，一会儿，忽然听到旁边传来了些动静，哗哗的几声，Steve闻声小心翼翼的走过去，尽量减少脚下的声音，轻柔的叫了声  
“Bucky？是....”  
可结果是，在他翻开树丛的时候，没说完的话卡在喉咙怎么也发不出音了，因为他看到的不是他的猫，而是一个全身赤裸却长着猫耳朵和尾巴的男人。  
树丛里面的人看到他夹紧了双腿尾巴夹在中间，毛都炸着，身体向后躲了躲，猫耳朵整个背到了后面，可能是因为看到他用手电照着自己没有退后，又毫无威胁性的呲了呲牙，至少在Steve看来这动作除了可爱没有什么其他的了。  
Steve看了看那自己熟悉的尾巴毛色和那同样的绿瞳，不确定的叫了一声“Bu...cky？”  
里面的人听到他的叫声犹豫似的愣了愣神，不过依旧没有放松警惕。  
春天的晚风还是冷的很，Steve穿着一件长袖衬衫还能感觉到凉意，可想而知面前的人为什么发抖。  
“乖，不要动啊，不要动。”Steve嘱咐着他，赶紧跑回屋里拿出Bucky平时睡觉躺的毯子顺便拿了一罐鱼罐头。回去的时候看到依旧躲在里面的人才稍稍放心，他生怕自己回来就看到空无一人的花园然后明天就会在新闻上看到自己的猫了。  
让他欣慰的是毯子和罐头真的管用了，Bucky看着他手里的东西，稍稍向前耸着鼻子闻了闻，似乎想像以前似的用爪子勾过来，然而现在没有了那么好用的指甲，毛毯依旧老老实实的呆在Steve的手里。  
Steve见他不敢动，将毯子铺开些放到草地上，再将打开的猫罐头放上去，果不其然，刚刚还犹豫的Bucky噌的一下就窜了过来，Steve一把抱住他赶紧用毯子裹住，怀里的人不停的挣扎，Steve一边安慰一边说着  
“没事了，没事了，Bucky是我，Steve，我们回家了。”  
不在乎被猫再打了几下，最终Steve再一次成功的将他的猫抱回了家。

事情当然进展的不会那么顺利，Bucky虽然变成人了，可几乎所有的习惯都是猫的，一开始最甚的是连双腿走路都不会，只能被Steve抱来抱去，要不然就会在家里看到一个人在地上爬的诡异画面。

除此以外，还有无数的事情让Steve头疼不已。比如，Bucky晚上不睡觉。  
是这样的，第一天回家，大半夜Steve被咚咚咚的声音吵醒，他以为进了贼，结果出去一看是Bucky在地上爬，他给他抱回床上，对方挣了半天也不肯好好睡觉，于是Steve只能无奈的熬了一夜，盯着这个刚变成人的猫别干出什么离谱的事情。过了几天Steve找到了问题所在，白天Bucky几乎一天都在睡觉，除了吃饭上厕所。于是他白天只要看见Bucky在睡觉就把他拽起来，玩玩这玩玩那，有的时候Bucky困急了就打他两下，是，Bucky知道用爪子抓没有用了，于是换做用手打。虽说挨了几次打，不过好在没有一周，Bucky就能老老实实的睡一宿觉。

除了睡觉就是吃饭，一开始Steve忘了这事，习惯性的给Bucky拌了一盒猫罐头，Bucky闻了闻就不动了，眼睛一直盯着他的晚餐，Steve把盘子递给他以后，Bucky直接就用舌头舔，舔了几口除了尝到酱汁一口吃的也没吃到，Steve一开始在旁边看着，觉得他可爱的要命，没有说话，直到Bucky不知道该怎么办的看向了他，吐了吐舌头，Steve这才好心的教他握住勺子吃东西。

最后也是让Steve最头疼的一点就是，Bucky总是喜欢摔东西，准确的说是，他总是喜欢把放在桌子上的东西弄到地上，还是一只猫的时候他就喜欢这么干，不过那时候小，弄的都是小东西，可现在变大了，什么杯子罐子的，都往地上摔，家里经常一阵噼里啪啦的动静，等他跑过去就看Bucky蹲在一边，或者动静过大了的时候，吓得这猫直接跑到了卧室床上躲进被子里，Steve要叫半天才肯露出个脑袋。为了这事Steve说他了好几次，可一点用处都没有。又不忍心打他，连猫的时候都不舍得打，更别说变成人了。于是这件事至今也没有解决，Steve只能尽量把易碎的东西藏起来。

变成人了的Bucky依旧不怎么粘着Steve，现在他不能窝在窗台上了，Steve就在窗户前放了一把摇椅，于是现在他回来的时候就能看到二层的窗户露出个脑袋往外瞧。变成了人的Bucky还是总一个人呆着，Steve和他说话他就没什么反应的听着，教他说话他也不理，就在Steve怀疑他的猫是不是不那么喜欢他的时候，事情发生了转变。  
有一次，Steve正在沙发上看电视，Bucky忽然跑了过来，坐在他腿上就蹭脑袋，搂着他的脖子不明分说的开始舔，湿软的舌尖碰到他的那一瞬间Steve一个激灵，立刻推开了他，可对方立刻又贴上来，整个身子贴着他，就差在他身上打个滚了。尾巴也翘得高高的，耳朵还一抖一抖的。Steve推也推不开，又怕用力伤了他，不过好在过了一会儿Bucky忽然变正常了，脸色通红的跑开，Steve追过去想问他怎么回事，路过放着他的小零食篮子的时候，好几种东西乱糟糟的掉了一地，最明显的就是一整包猫薄荷都撒了，刚刚怎么回事不言而喻。Steve想逗逗他，拿着那还零星剩的一点的猫薄荷找到又钻进被子里的Bucky。  
“偷吃零食了？”  
Bucky躲在里面不肯出来，Steve掀开一个角，一眼就看见对方瞪得大大的眼睛，这点Bucky也和猫一样，在暗处的时候黑色瞳孔大的出奇，显得无辜又可怜。  
Steve把那包猫薄荷放到床上，Bucky看见的时候躲了躲，可过了几秒又受不了似的把那袋子拽进被子里。  
于是，Steve又有了一会儿梦想中的Bucky。  
自从那以后，Bucky就会主动找他了，而且竟然神奇的会叫他的名字了，但只限于叫他的名字，吃的东西不喜欢了叫Steve，半夜醒了睡不着了叫Steve，看见只小虫子也要叫Steve，Steve倒是乐意的应着，他觉得他的猫这就是破罐破摔了，吸了猫薄荷露出了本性索性不再装高冷，他高兴得很，他家Bucky也是很喜欢他的

 

 

两人的关系发生了质变是因为一件完全没有预料到事情——Bucky即使变成了人也是会发情的。

那天晚饭后Steve开着电视收拾屋子，即使猫变成了人，屋子里还是会被玩的乱糟糟的，半天也没听见Bucky的动静的他以为那猫又在偷偷睡觉或者蓄谋捣乱，于是在客厅里叫他  
“ Bucky？在干什么？”  
愣了一会儿还是没有动静，Steve放下手里的东西走到卧室，这是Bucky的习惯，吃完饭就喜欢跑到床上呆着，结果刚一推开门，就被迎面扑过来的人吓了一跳。  
“ Bucky？” Steve扶着他退到床边坐下，Bucky顺势坐在他腿上抱着他的脖子开始蹭，嘴里还时不时的哼哼几声，以为他又偷偷吃了猫薄荷，Steve搂住他怕他摔下去，一边享受着亲昵的动作，一边假装教训说道  
“ 说了多少次，不能总吃猫薄荷，你都变成人了。”   
被说的人当然没什么反应，继续努力的蹭，Steve等着他这阵子劲儿过去，可半天也没见好转，反而更过分的开始用下身蹭他。Steve扒开攀在自己身上的人，一看对方的样子，大眼睛里充满了水汽，瞳孔大大的有些无神的看着他，脸色有些潮红，微微皱着的眉表达着自己不高兴被拽开。  
“ Bucky..你..”  
“ Steve…”   
Steve刚想问他怎么了就被打断，Bucky只会叫他的名字，叫了一声就又搂住他，身下蹭的动作幅度更大了，好像刚刚那样都不能满足，尾巴也卷了起来，敲得高高的，Steve刚想摸摸，就被对方抖着躲开。  
似乎猜到他这到底是怎么了，Steve不确定的伸手去碰他的胯部，果然那里现在已经硬邦邦的，隔着外裤都能感觉到里面的潮湿。  
“ God…” Steve赶紧将他放平，刚要起身就被Bucky抓住倒在了床上，Steve伸手去够床头的手机，他还真不知道猫发情了要怎么办，他可绝对不会去给Bucky找一只小母猫来交配的。  
然而Bucky显然已经等不及了，紧紧地搂着他不让他动作，嘴里一会儿叫几声他的名字一会儿传来几声猫叫，不过那叫声里透着一股人味儿，听的Steve感觉自己是不是也要发情了。  
“ B..Bucky ” Steve咽了咽口水，伏在已经有些神志不清的人身上，对方没有心思理他，只是一味地蹭动  
“ Bucky，我帮你好吗？” Steve说着便脱掉了Bucky的外裤，低头一看，里面已经一片狼藉，分身的位置一片水渍，Bucky似乎觉得这样更舒服了，叫他的声音没有刚刚那么急迫，但是明显还是不够满足。  
Steve又退掉了他的内裤，一直在冒出液体的分身一下就弹了出来，终于没有东西束缚着，Bucky高兴地用分身蹭着Steve的牛仔裤，可能是因为裤子的质感有些粗糙，Bucky动了两下便有些犹豫，可发情带来的欲望让他不得不继续，于是又开始边叫着Steve的名字边蹭。  
“ 不要蹭了，Bucky ” Steve按住他的胯部，他觉得自己也被对方弄的硬了起来 “ 我帮你，乖。”  
Steve趴在他的身上，一手握住的他的分身，一瞬间Bucky就不再挣动，浑身都软了下来，Steve看着他可爱又诱人的样子忍不住亲了亲他的嘴角，同时手上开始了撸动，Bucky嘴里发出了抑制不住的呻吟，Steve又亲了亲他的脖子，吻到Bucky脖颈的时候，他明显抖了两下，两条腿毫无意义的蹬踹了两下。Steve感觉就像被猫爪子踢了两下似的，心都软了，于是放缓了些动作。  
过了一会儿Steve感觉到手里的东西又胀大了几分，于是试图向下移动，握着他的分身根部探出手指揉了揉会阴，看到Bucky闭着眼享受，另一只手伸向了后穴的位置，可刚碰到穴口，Bucky就一个激灵，一边推着他一边冲他呲牙，如果不是因为那推搡自己的手根本没什么力气，Steve甚至以为他已经恢复正常了。  
感觉到他的排斥，Steve停下了手上的动作，安慰道  
“ 别怕，没事。”   
可Bucky并没有因为他的话有所放松，依旧挣扎着  
“ Bucky，没关系的，不会难受，相信我。”Steve依旧耐心的安慰着他，他知道猫有多不喜欢交配，对于猫来说，那不过是因为生理的需求，Bucky这么排斥当然不奇怪。  
Bucky嘴里发出闷闷的声音，趁着Steve手上的动作一松赶紧向后躲开，靠在床头警惕的看着他。  
“ 你这样会不舒服的，相信我，Bucky。” Steve没有向前，依旧坐在原位不动，果然不一会儿Bucky就因为发情而不得不靠近他。  
“ 来，真的不会疼。” Steve再一次抱住他，先安慰似的握住他的分身撸动，等感受到Bucky的身体逐渐放松，他再一次探向对方身后的部位，碰到穴口的一瞬间Bucky身体又变得僵硬起来，压在身下的尾巴也不停地拍打着床单，Steve轻轻抚摸着他的尾巴让他放松，蘸过润滑剂的手指趁着对方稍有放松便探了进去。  
“ 唔….Steve..” Bucky有些不知所措的抓着他，Steve庆幸自己常常抓着他剪指甲，不然现在已经被抓破了。  
“ 放松，乖。” Steve嘴上安慰着，在后穴的手指开始抽动，小幅度的动作让对方慢慢适应，不断的寻找他的敏感点，好能让他快点有感觉。  
Bucky背着耳朵，大眼睛虽然有些迷茫但更多的是警惕，一副下一秒就要把他踹开的样子。忽然从嘴里传出一声不一样的呻吟，Bucky刚还紧绷的身体便变得柔软无比，终于找到位置的Steve开始不断的照顾那一点，Bucky似乎也感受到了快感带来的美好，闭着眼享受着，尾巴再一次卷了起来，在床单上有一搭无一搭的摇动，腰肢也随着Steve的动作开始浮动。没一会儿就有些不满意的叫了声Steve，催促他快一点。  
Steve不敢放松，仔仔细细的帮他扩张，即使被猫爪子抓了几次也没有着急，他敢保证，如果自己进去的时候他的猫感觉到疼了，一定会一爪子把他踢开，毫不留情。  
直到Steve觉得差不多了，Bucky也着急的用脚蹬他，Steve才脱掉裤子，将已经肿胀的分身对准对方的后穴，俯下身，一边缓慢的进入一边亲吻着他。  
Bucky因为他的动作紧紧的抓着他的肩膀，刚因为快感而扬起脖子，Steve就亲了亲他的暴露出来的喉结，对方又因为他的动作赶紧缩脖子，可身下的刺激让他的动作有些不自然，等Steve终于全部进入，两人身上全都出了一身的汗。  
“ S…Steve” Bucky一边张着嘴呼吸一边叫他的名字，Steve摸了摸他有些冰凉的耳朵，问道  
“ 还好吗？”   
Bucky点点头，但肩膀上被抓的发疼的地方告诉Steve小猫现在还紧张的要命。  
“ 我动了？” Steve看到他又点头才开始缓慢的抽插，被对方紧致的甬道包裹着，Steve努力的克制自己加快速度，直到Bucky开始自己挺动着腰叫他，Steve才开始更加猛烈的进攻。  
Steve发现Bucky很喜欢被咬脖子，每次他蹭过他的脖子，Bucky都会抑制不住的开始颤抖，Steve一边九浅一深的抽插着一边轻轻咬着Bucky的脖子。  
“ S..Steve…嗯..Steve ” Bucky紧紧地搂着Steve的脖子，嘴里小声的叫着他的名字，一条腿攀上了Steve的腰，另一只腿脚趾蜷缩着蹬着他的小腿，准确的说是蹭，因为并没有什么力气，Steve随着一个深入，停在里面稍作休息  
“ 舒服吗？” Bucky也因为他的停歇喘着气，听了他的话看着他的眼睛认真的点了点头，Steve看他的样子感觉自己的分身又涨了几分，不等对方反应又开始新的一轮的进攻。  
Bucky努力的配合着他的动作，可毕竟是第一次发情，无力加上没有经验导致他有些跟不上Steve的速度，双腿被压制着不能动，于是就用尾巴拍打着Steve。  
Steve感觉这毛茸茸触感刺激的他只想要更加疯狂，于是更加过分的加快了身下的动作，仗着Bucky不会说话，肆无忌惮的随着自己的节奏来，看着身下的人凌乱的样子，Steve无不满足。  
“ Steve…Steve…” Bucky叫着他的名字，可这种时候什么作用都没有，Steve更没有心思猜测他的意思，越来越快的速度逼迫Bucky嘴里不清晰的发出  
“ 慢..慢..Steve...慢 ”   
被逼得说出话的Bucky终于让Steve好心的停下了疯狂的动作，伏在他身上喘息着，Bucky已经好像分不出来他还停没停，依旧说着  
“ 慢…Steve…”   
Steve看着他满眼泪光的样子，鼻尖都哭红了，吻了吻他的眼睛 “ 还好吗？”  
“ 慢..慢…” Bucky看着他认真的说着这个单字，好像生怕他不分青红皂白的又开始动作，Steve笑了笑，开始缓慢的抽动，问道  
“ 这样喜欢么？”  
Bucky嘴里发出呜呜的声音，一边点着头，Steve又说道 “ 说喜欢。”  
Bucky不理他，心满意足的享受着，然而Steve忽然又加快速度，然而Bucky腰部被拽着，想躲也躲不掉，又蹦着单字说道  
“ 慢..慢..Steve”  
Steve这次没有放慢速度，而是说道 “ 说喜欢，喜欢，我就慢。”  
Steve感觉到后背上的手抓着自己的力道越来越重，固执的说 “ 说喜欢，Bucky，喜欢。”  
“ Steve…嗯..慢..” Bucky摇着头依旧重复着这几个字，Steve不放弃的趴在他耳边说 “ 乖，Bucky，说喜欢 ”  
“ Steve…唔..” Bucky声音已经开始有些哽咽，然而Steve依旧不放过他，最终受不了的Bucky终于崩溃的哭出来了，嘴里不清楚的说着 “ 喜欢..喜欢…慢..Steve..”  
达到目的的Steve终于放缓了速度，用着小猫喜欢的速度和力度开始抽插，Steve吻着他的耳垂，听到他嘴里还说着  
“ 喜欢…Steve..慢…喜欢..慢。”  
“ 乖，喜欢Steve吗？” Steve一手握住他的分身开始动作，Bucky舒服的哼哼，Steve又耐心的问了一遍 “ 喜欢Steve吗？”  
“ 喜欢..喜欢Steve ”   
得到满意的答案，Steve加快了手上的速度，随着小猫的一声尖叫，两人终于同时达到高潮。  
Steve退出后，Bucky任然没有缓过来，身体还有些颤抖，他刚起身，Bucky就又抱住他，Steve同样搂住他抚摸着后背安慰，没一会儿小猫就换过神来，神采奕奕的看着他  
“ Steve！”   
“ 嗯？”  
“ Steve！” 话落，Bucky起身想要跨坐在Steve的身上，然而腰有些发软，差点一头栽下去，尾巴的毛都炸起来了，Steve赶紧扶住他。  
等Bucky稳稳当当的坐在他身上了，一手握住他的分身开始撸动，语气兴奋的说道 “ Steve！喜欢！”  
然后用那还没合拢的后穴蹭着他，Steve没想到自家的小猫是这反应  
“ 还来？”  
“ 喜欢！”  
“ 好，我也喜欢。”  
从此Steve的Bucky除了会叫他的名字，还会说喜欢和慢，后来还会了快，于是之后最好的学说话时间就是在床间运动。


	2. 浴室play

Steve看着躲在被子里的人就一阵头疼，他已经试过各种零食骗小家伙出来，但是对方一点也不买账，见他躲了这么久，又怕他憋得慌，于是只能先妥协说道   
“ 不洗澡了，快出来吧。”  
他话刚落就看被子被掀起了一个小角，Bucky从缝隙里看了看他，依旧是半信半疑的不肯出来。  
Steve侧靠在他身边，见他这样，忍不住伸手进去摸摸他的脑袋又揉了揉那对毛茸茸的耳朵，紧接着刚还躲在被子里不出来的人就噌的跳出来趴在了他身上。  
Steve被撞的咳了两声，毫不意外的就感觉自己胸口正被对方用脑袋不停地蹭着。他只好一边笑着一边阻止着Bucky  
“ 好了好了，不摸了。”  
Bucky不怎么喜欢被摸耳朵，应该说是极其不喜欢被摸，可是Steve最爱干的一件事就是趁着对方不注意揉揉那对猫耳朵。每次他摸完Bucky都会窜到他身上蹭，之前因为他摸的多了，最后逼得这猫直接会说了“痒”，他这才知道他为什么那么讨厌摸耳朵。  
不过，即便如此，Steve也是管不住那双手，没办法，Bucky的那对猫耳朵手感太好了，凉凉的又软的很。  
蹭够了的Bucky依旧耍赖似的趴在他身上不动，Steve往上靠了靠，让两个人的姿势舒服点后，便从脖子到屁股的摸着Bucky的后背，没一会儿小猫就舒服的全身都泄了力，任由他摸。  
看着对方昏昏欲睡的样子Steve把人搂起来，一点一点的起身，感觉到Bucky有点要清醒的样子，就又赶快停下，等看到他再眯起了眼才继续动作。  
就这么慢慢地，Steve把Bucky的腿折过来，再拖住他的双腿，挪到床边将人抱起来，过程还算顺利，Bucky一点都没有闹，老老实实的窝在他怀里，丝毫没有预感到即将会发生什么。  
Steve就这么一直把他抱到了浴室门口，等他实在遮盖不住门被打开的声音时，Bucky猛地一个激灵就醒了过来。  
Steve赶紧把挣扎的人抱进去，随脚踢上门便将人按在了洗手台上，一边压着他一边安慰说  
“ 我陪你洗好不好？我们一起？”  
Bucky使劲的推他，说不出完整句子的他只能断断续续的说着  
“ 不洗！不洗！Steve！不洗！”  
“ 听话，Bucky，我动作快点，嗯？”  
即便如此Bucky也丝毫没有要停下挣扎的意思，Steve没有办法只能用最后一招，他将Bucky搂在怀里，一手环住腰，一手托住那使劲往后挣的头，直接吻了上去。  
被吻住的人挣动的动作瞬间明显变小了，然后又象征性的踢了两脚便将腿攀在他的腰上，好让他靠的更近一些。  
自从Bucky第一次发情了以后，像是给他开启了新世界的大门，再也不抗拒这些事，反而变得主动起来，没事就要亲，隔几天两人没有做爱便会故意在半夜打醒他以示自己的不满意。  
正是因此Steve才想到刚刚的对策，没办法，每次为了让这只小猫洗澡，他真的是费劲了心思。  
Steve一边吻着他一边慢慢的脱掉他的裤子，Bucky自觉地翘起屁股往他手里送，还不怎么会亲吻的小猫只知道一味的迎合他的动作，用舌头顶他的嘴唇他便张开嘴，等自己舌头探进去，他先是下意识的退后，过几秒便又迎合上来，和自己纠缠在一起，嘴里不时的发出呜咽的声音，等吻的累了，Bucky便张开嘴一边喘气一边任由他侵略。  
过了一会儿，还沉浸在亲吻里的小猫完全没有注意到自己浑身上下已经光溜溜的什么都不剩了，此时此刻Bucky双手搂着Steve的脖颈同时双腿缠在腰上，只留了一点屁股在洗手台上着力，分身不断地蹭着Steve的胯间，就连尾巴都因为这个持久的吻而敲得高高地小幅度摇摆。  
Steve见他进入状态，离开那被自己弄的有些红肿的双唇，咬了咬他的猫耳朵，换来Bucky的一个抖动才笑着说道   
“ 抱紧我。”  
他就是认定了Bucky在这时候肯定会听他的，果不其然，他话音刚落对方便自觉地跳到了他身上，还又催促似的夹了夹双腿  
“ 快，快”  
Steve双手托住他，直接迈进了浴缸，一边安抚着他一边将人放下，一直到现在还没什么反应的人，在看到他打开了水龙头时，一下跳到了浴缸边上  
“ 快下来，要摔了。” Steve一手扶着他一手继续用花洒冲着墙壁好让一会儿Bucky靠上去不那么凉。看差不多了便转身要抱回还战战兢兢的人，Steve对他总是做这种看似高危的动作已经见怪不怪了，Bucky从来不会伤了自己。  
他伸出双手让对方跳到他身上，然而小猫一点反应都没有，全身赤裸的躲着他还不时的瞄像门口看看有没有机会趁机跑出去。  
Steve见状直接把人举了下来，以为要摔了的Bucky赶紧手脚并用的搂住他，等站稳了身形Steve就看他没有办法似的的看着身下的慢慢蓄水的浴缸，最终只能搂他搂的更紧。  
“ 怕什么，它淹不了你。” 说着Steve便让他靠在刚刚冲热的墙壁上，双手移到他后穴的位置开始打转，沾了提前准备好的润滑剂，缓慢的探入。  
“ 唔…” Bucky随着他的动作有些紧张的加紧后穴，收了收抱紧他的双臂继续说道 “ 不洗…不洗。”  
“ 乖。” Steve小心的给他开拓着，没一会儿，慢慢放松的Bucky很快的便适应了三指的进入，被不断按揉敏感点的他早就忘了自己现在的处境，一边呜咽着一边认真的舔弄着Steve的下巴。  
小猫的很多习惯都没有改，Steve也从不去纠正他，反而是享受着变成人的Bucky偶尔作出一些本能似的小动作。  
感觉到水已经放了一半，Steve套弄了两下自己的分身，对准那不断的开合的穴口，慢慢将对方的重心放了下去，极其缓慢的进入，他生怕这个姿势让Bucky受不了。  
不过再一次让他惊喜的是，Bucky不但受的了，还自己急迫的放松些力气下沉，直到他整根分身都进入，他又故意的往上顶了顶，听到耳边传来小猫的呻吟才稍稍施力拖住他。  
感觉自己在慢慢下滑的Bucky不自觉的向上挣了挣，同时卡在身体里的分身也因为他的动作而变换角度，紧接着便又有些无力的下滑，就连叫着Steve的声音都有些不安  
“ 抱..抱..嗯”  
蓄谋等小猫没力气了就要给他洗澡的Steve当然不会好心的听话，他只是保证Bucky不会突然摔下去，至于其他的他可管不了。  
于是Bucky只能自己努力，每次因为他自己的动作便软了腰，等下沉到Steve的分身全部进入了再有些受不了的向上逃，来回没几次Steve就感觉身上的人越来越沉，越来越多的重量都压在了自己的手上，然而他依旧没有动作，任由Bucky自己起伏  
“ Steve..Steve…快..快”   
忽视了对方几次的催促，直到Bucky搂着他的手有些颤抖，红着那双大眼睛看着自己说  
“ 抱….” 然后又看了看越来越满的浴缸，凑到他耳边撒娇似的说 “ 怕..Steve..抱”  
Steve这才心疼的将人抱紧开始主动挺动，以为自己终于安全的Bucky放心的享受着，然而在他还没有安心几分钟后Steve便准备坐下好让两人泡在水里，意识到要发生什么的Bucky有些抗拒的想要逃离，可手脚有些无力的他，只能看着自己一点一点离水面越来越近，直到脚趾碰到水的时候还不放弃的向上逃，嘴里说着  
“ 说谎..Steve..骗..骗我..”   
即便如此Steve也没有停下动作，两人最终还是坐到了水里，Steve感觉那一直夹紧的后穴这一会儿差点让自己射出来，他没有着急动作，一边亲吻着Bucky的脖子一边安慰着说  
“ 看，水没有没过你，耳朵也不会湿，有我在，别怕。”   
慢慢的感觉到怀里的人不再颤抖，身体也逐渐放松了下来，Steve才又开始动作，终于不再那么紧张的Bucky随着他进出而完全忘记了刚才的恐惧，不满足得自己开始抬腰下落，不过每次尾巴不留神的下垂沾到水面小猫便又猛地抬起，一边皱着眉一边甩尾巴，即使闭着眼睛Steve都能感觉到他的不耐烦。  
他越是这样Steve恶劣的心思就越是明显，浑然不知他琢磨些什么的Bucky还在忘情的享受着，慢慢地他越来越放慢的速度和有些微颤的双腿告诉Steve他没劲了。  
Steve趁他没注意，一个前倾就把人压了下去，毫无预兆的动作吓得Bucky猛地搂住了他的脖子，刚还不时抖动两下的猫耳朵这时候也平平地压在头上，Steve拖住他的后背，好让他不会呛到，随后又将他的双腿架在腰上  
等了几秒，感觉自己没有呛水的Bucky才敢睁开眼睛看他，感觉到自己的下巴离水面极近，Steve看他想要往上一点却动弹不得，只好抬了抬头，不满意的看着他说  
“ 水，水….嗯”   
本来就容易红了眼眶的眼睛现在再加上被水浸湿了，整个猫都显得湿漉漉的可怜，Steve看他这副模样，还不等他说完就有些迫不及待得将刚刚因为换姿势而撤出的分身再次探了进去，紧接着便开始了有规律的进出。  
Bucky本来就说不清楚的话现在更是说不出来，张嘴便只能传出嗯嗯啊啊呻吟声。  
Steve一手搂住他的背，一手托住他的头，好让他不会真的被水呛到，Bucky将脑袋扎在他的颈窝里，双手紧紧的搂住他的脖子，好像生怕他再出什么过分的事。  
“ 舒服吗？” 随着他的动作，水面上不时的激起水花，即便如此Steve也丝毫不放慢进出的速度，放松了些抱着Bucky的力气，好让他能看着自己。  
Bucky见他这样赶紧又拽紧双手，好不让自己下沉  
“ 不好..不好..”  
“ 这样不舒服？” 明知道他在说什么不好，Steve却故意曲解他的意思，停下了身下的动作。“ 那我不动了？”  
“ 不是..不是..” Bucky有些着急，不知道怎么表达的他盯着Steve看，继续蹦着单字说道 “ 动..动..Steve”  
“ 不是不舒服吗？”   
逼着小猫在做爱的时候说话也是他的一大乐趣了，看着Bucky不知所措的样子，脸上的笑意怎么也收不住  
“ 水..水不好..我..不洗..” Bucky又收了收搂着他的双手一边索吻似的仰头一边继续磕磕绊绊的说 “ Steve好..”  
最直白的话也正是Steve最爱听的话，低头吻上小猫自己送上来的唇，身下开始了最后的进攻。  
忽然开始的动作让Bucky抑制不住的呻吟，然而双唇被堵住的他只能发出一阵阵的呜咽声，这声音直接刺激的Steve变得更加疯狂，随着他越来越过分的进出，两人终于迎来高潮。  
终于结束的性事让两人都有些疲惫，Steve仰身躺下，同时让Bucky趴在他身上缓神，高潮过后本应该亲吻一会儿或者单纯的休息一下的时间，Steve却只能趁着小猫还没缓过力气赶快给他洗澡。  
打浴液时的Bucky总是最老实的，乖乖的趴在他身上一动不动，Steve故意又摸了摸那还没闭合的穴口，以为要洗里面的Bucky吓得一口咬住了他的肩膀  
“ 好好好，不闹了不闹了。” 被咬疼了的Steve赶紧停下手上的动作

终于还算顺利的洗完了澡，Steve感觉自己累的精疲力竭，然而歇够了的Bucky再次精神的坐在他身上，一脸兴奋的看着他  
Steve看着他的样子觉得可爱得不行，亲了亲他的大眼睛，又吻了吻他的脖颈，Bucky一边缩着脖子一边说  
“ 再，再，一次。” 说完他好像想到什么似的又说道 “ 床！去床！”  
在浴缸里坐久了绝对不是个舒服的事，Steve扶着他起来，然后自己也起身，等他都走到门口了回头一看Bucky还站在浴缸里，伸出双手要抱抱。  
“ 自己走出来。” 见他又不想走路，Steve站在门口不动，Bucky看没希望了，只能不情愿的自己走出来，拉住Steve伸过来的手。  
回到卧室Bucky便迫不及待的跳到床上，Steve俯身压上去说道  
“ 做完还要洗的。”  
话落他眼看着Bucky的笑容僵在了脸上，  
Steve又问道 “ 那做还是不做？”  
于是两人就这么僵持了一会儿，最终Bucky哭丧着脸一边用下身蹭他一边说道   
“ 做….”


	3. 猫咪怕热吗

猫咪怕热吗？怕的，当然怕，别说那些有毛的，就连没毛的也是怕的很。

那Steve是怎么知道的呢？

将近40多度的天气，最怕的便是家里的空调罢工，然而就是这么的不幸，Steve家的空调就在这要命的天气里坏了。

找人来修结果直接预约到了第三天，他只能自己研究了研究，可是一点问题也没看出来

“ 没办法，只能等等了。” Steve看着站在一边仰头看他的Bucky无奈的说道 “ 我去把仓库里的电扇拿出来。”

他刚说完，眼看着Bucky的猫耳朵趴了下去，整个人都看起来没什么精神。就连Steve抬手捏了捏他的耳朵都没什么反应，那猫只是看了他两眼慢悠悠的走回沙发趴着不动了。

在仓库里躺了不知道多久的电扇竟然神奇的还能转起来，这已经让人非常欣慰了。

终于把电扇装好，Steve也做到沙发上让自己冷静冷静，然而电扇吹过来的热风一点都没有削减了浑身的燥热。

“ 要不要去冲个凉，出了这么….” Steve刚想说出了这么多汗，结果摸到Bucky胳膊的手感觉到他竟然一点汗都没出，反而冰冰凉凉的。

“ 你不热吗？！” Steve有些惊讶的看着旁边有些无精打采的人，然后他又摸了摸Bucky的腰和肚子，一样是凉爽的很。

“ 不洗。” Bucky一巴掌打开他还在来回摸他身上的手，转了个头面向另一边

“ 不热。”

Steve看他软趴趴的比平时还好逗，干脆走过去把人拽到自己腿上坐着，刚坐上来的时候Bucky还挣扎了一下，然而没两下自己就又找好姿势靠着不再动了。

Steve抱着他觉得舒服的要命，完全不会因为怀里多了个人而闷热，反而和自己的体温形成了鲜明对比，小猫即使被自己捂热了晾一会儿便又像之前那样。

他看着怀里老老实实睡着了的人，两片嘴唇微微张开，Steve没忍住亲了一下，见Bucky皱了皱眉，又亲了一下，这次直接把人亲醒了，小猫猛地睁开眼没反应过来自己在沙发上，一个翻身差点滚到地上，幸亏Steve一把搂住他。

刚醒就被吓了一跳Bucky有点不高兴，作势要起来，Steve哪舍得一个天然的凉席走开，赶紧拽住他

“不闹你了，继续睡。” 见对方再次窝在了他身边才一边抚摸着他的手臂一边说道 “ 你真的不热吗？这样都能睡着？”

Bucky连眼睛都没睁开说道 “ 不。”

Steve本来还想再问他什么，但是一想到Bucky能从猫变成人，那也没什么可新奇的了，于是任由这猫再次睡熟了。

不过没一会儿Steve就发现，只要Bucky的脚心贴在他的腿上一会儿就会张开嘴喘气，一阵阵的热气喷在自己的脖子上。

他一开始以为只是凑巧，但是后来他观察了一会儿发现好像真的是这样。为了证实自己的想法，他故意用双腿夹住Bucky的脚，果不其然过了几分钟Bucky就一边张嘴喘气一边想要抽出双脚，同时皱着眉以示自己到底有多不舒服。

Steve越看越觉得有意思，一手抬起Bucky的下巴让他嘴闭上，还在熟睡中的猫即使不舒服也不会醒，依旧紧紧地闭着眼，没一会儿Steve就看他的鼻尖冒了汗。

成功让小猫出汗了的Steve竟然觉得有点满足，松开手和双腿，瞬间Bucky的嘴就张开了，连舌尖都探了出来。

Steve看他热的难受拿了一旁的书给他扇风，解放了的小猫没一会儿又回归到平静凉爽。

到了饭点终于清醒了的小猫完全不知道自己这个午觉经历了什么，只记得自己在睡觉的时候好像感觉有点热，不，是真的热的要命，他又摸了摸自己有点汗渍的鼻子。

Steve从厨房出来便看到蹲在电扇前面的人

“ 别离那么近。”

Bucky连头都没回的说

“ 热。”

罪魁祸首偷笑着走回厨房，向外面喊道 

“快起来，吃饭了。”


	4. 枕头

Steve一打开卧室门就看到这样一幕，他的猫正趴在床上不正常的蹭动，然后…身下好像还压着什么，他又仔细看了看才发现那是自己的枕头。  
对方丝毫没有因为自己进来而停下动作或者看看他，也可能是因为太投入了完全没有注意到他的存在，Steve走到床边说道  
“ Bucky，你在干嘛。”  
床上的人因为自己的话猛地抖了一下，然后侧头看了看自己，身体依旧不断的蹭着，丝毫没有停下的意思，反而变得好像更着急了，嘴里时不时的发出带着猫味儿的呜咽声。  
“ Bucky。”   
Steve蹲下来与他平视，用手摸了摸他那翘起来的尾巴，然后又揉了揉那对背过去的耳朵  
 “ 你又发情了？”  
见对方这样，Steve只有这一个想法，这猫虽然平时也喜欢做爱，但是只要不是发情，绝对不会自己想办法解决。  
这么以为的Steve刚要准备帮小猫解决一下，就听对方断断续续的说道  
“ 没，没，舒服…Steve这样舒服。”

听他这么说，Steve气的头上的青筋都要爆出来了，发情做这种事也就罢了，现在好了，他家猫不但越来越厉害了，还学会自慰了。  
他看着依旧自己乱蹭的Bucky，先是喘了喘气压住自己的火气，然后让自己尽量温柔的说  
“ Bucky，你自己不要弄这种事。”   
Steve试图抽出他身下的枕头，他敢发誓，如果这猫感觉到自己解决问题也很爽，他敢天天这么蹭。  
“ 唔…不…”   
正在兴头上的人怎么会理会他，依旧把着枕头沉浸在快感中无法自拔。  
“ Bucky…” Steve感觉自己的眉头跳了两下，见对方还不搭理他，干脆打开床头柜拿出润滑液。

Bucky见他拿出的东西眼睛都亮了，刚还趴在床上自己行动的他，直接翻身躺了过来，顺势就要用腿攀住他的腰。  
Steve知道他喜欢躺着，但是今天可不是为了让这猫享受的，于是扬了扬下巴说道  
“ 翻回去。”  
“ 不要，躺着。”   
Steve见他那副耍赖的样子，又说道  
 “ 那不做了，趴不趴回去？”  
他说完，就见那猫犹豫了几秒，然后不情不愿的翻身趴了回去，这时候身下再垫个枕头绝对不是什么舒服的事，Steve眼看着他就要放弃刚刚那个让他快乐的枕头，于是赶紧拦住  
“ 诶，继续蹭啊，这样不是舒服吗？”  
“ 不，不了，累。” Bucky说着又要把枕头拿出来。  
Steve见他这样，毫不犹豫的一巴掌打在了眼前白花花的屁股上，瞬间就看上面留下了自己的手印，他的力道有多重，可想而知。  
“ 啊，疼。”  
Bucky明显被吓了一跳，连尾巴都夹在了双腿间，一边叫着一边要躲开。  
Steve一手扒开他的腿，一手蘸了润滑硬是挤开了那盖住后穴的毛尾巴，说道  
“ 继续蹭。”  
“ Steve…唔…” 被摸到穴口的Bucky腰都软了下来，好像忘了自己刚刚被打似的，享受的窝在床上，故意装作没听到刚刚Steve说了什么。  
可Bucky没想到的是，自己另一边屁股上立刻又挨了一巴掌，瞬间火辣辣的发热，疼痛加上莫名其妙的快感让他忍不住呻吟出来  
“ 嗯..Steve..不蹭了。”  
“ 我说了，继续蹭。”  
不想被打屁股的Bucky只好又继续开始蹭，他刚一动作对方就又探向他的后穴，也不深入，就在穴口打转，弄得他浑身难受，越是这样，前面就越想要，他只好认命的蹭着枕头，两处的快感让他嘴里的呻吟不断。  
可浅尝辄逝的动作总是不够的，Steve就是不把手指伸进去，他不停的收缩着穴口，对方就把指尖卡在那，难受的不行。  
“ Steve..Steve..” Bucky催促着他，之前他这样Steve就知道什么意思的。  
果然他刚叫了两声对方就慢慢的探进了一根手指，毫不费力的便找到那个让他难受又舒服的地方，瞬间前一秒还动作的腰就软了下来。  
然而，他刚停下动作，左边屁股又被啪的一声打了一巴掌，没什么感觉了的屁股又开始发烫，Bucky只好再开始小幅度的蹭动。  
前列腺的位置被不停地按揉着，前端的分身却只能蹭在枕头上，虽说是缓解了那想要高潮的痛苦，但是远远不够达到高潮。  
再加上被对方手指弄的腰上根本使不出什么力，极小幅度的动作更是没什么作用，然而只要自己停下来，屁股上就会挨一巴掌，他现在感觉自己的屁股甚至已经肿了。  
痛苦大于快感的动作让Bucky耍赖趴在床上不动，当然了他刚停下便又迎来了一巴掌，尾巴不耐烦的摆动，委屈的他想要求饶，没有那层毛毛护着屁股，被打到真的疼得很。  
“ 继续啊。”  
“ Steve…不动了，不想蹭了。”  
Steve侧身躺在他旁边，抬起一只手看着他说道 “ 不动了？不动我可继续打屁股了。”  
“ 唔…” Bucky见没办法，于是侧头索吻，试图蒙混过关。

Steve当然是欣然接受了，一边吻上Bucky一边大力揉捏着那被自己打到发烫的屁股，小猫一边讨好似的舔着他，一边又用尾巴扫着他的胳膊。  
于是Steve趁着小猫放松全身的享受着亲吻时，两指再次探入后穴，在对方的敏感点上发狠的抠挖了两下，瞬间就感觉都对方身体猛地向前闪躲，然后嘴里发出闷闷的呻吟声。  
Steve见他这样笑道   
“ 动不动？”   
Bucky见实在没办法了，最后讨价还价似的说道   
“ 那..那你来，你进来。”   
Steve听他这么说直接嗤笑出声，然后起身解开裤子拉链，将蓄势待发的大家伙对准那因为兴奋而开合的穴口，先是在戳弄了两下，然后缓慢进入。  
刚还撑着腰等待被填满的猫，随着他的进入慢慢的塌下腰，最后干脆趴在了床上喘着气，虽然是没有说话，但是以Steve对他的了解，一看那卷起来的尾巴就知道这猫现在爽的不行。  
给他时间稍稍适应后Steve便开始动作，用着小猫最喜欢的速度和力度进出着，呻吟的声音像是奶猫呜咽似的从身下的人嘴里传出来，Bucky每次舒服了就这样，可爱的不行。  
没一会儿，刚让对方尝到甜头的Steve就停下了动作，故意顶在那点不动，没几秒，身下的人就忍不住自己动作同时嘴上催促着  
“ 继续…Steve…快…”  
Steve一个挺近，蹭过那点敏感然后停留在了最深处，看到对方被刺激得仰起头，他俯身亲了亲他的耳朵说道  
“ 我进来了，你怎么不动？”  
“ 你动..你动…Steve..不…我”   
Steve听他说的话忍不住笑了笑，这猫一着急了还是说不清楚话  
“ 你说的我进来你就动的。” 说着Steve又进出了一次，听着小猫又一声呻吟继续说道  
 “ 这样好不好，你动一下我动一下。”  
“ 不..不好不..”   
“ 那我也不动了。” Steve也耍赖似的趴在他身上不再抽插，而是将分身停留在里面来回的磨蹭变换角度。  
“ 唔…”   
Steve知道Bucky最受不了这个动作，他太了解他的猫了，见对方那对猫耳朵不断的抖动，他上前咬了咬问道   
“ 动不动？”

Bucky见实在没有办法了，只好开始蹭动，紧接着就感觉到身体里的大家伙也开始动作，酥麻的感觉再次袭遍全身，欲望促使他不得不继续动作，分身不断地蹭着枕头，微微粗糙的质感摩擦着敏感的分身，一阵阵的快感袭来，促使他后穴忍不住的收缩。

Steve说话算话的随着小猫的动作浮动，后入的姿势可以让他每次都成功的扫过对方的敏感点，然后再顶到最深处，没一会儿他就感觉小猫蹭动的动作有些急促，一手摸过去，果然枕头上已经湿了一片，但是因为不能够满足的动作而无法高潮，自己的手刚碰上去就看对方身体一抖，紧接着就要把分身往自己手里送。  
见状他又收回手继续着身下的动作。  
“ 摸…Steve..摸摸”  
“ 继续蹭吧宝贝，今天要自己蹭出来知道么。”  
他话刚落就看对方傻眼的愣在那，Steve自然也停下动作，等着他继续蹭动。  
“ 不行…出来 不.嗯..不行..这样..” Bucky见他又不动了，只好又开始蹭，虽然蹭枕头真的有快感，但他觉得这绝对不够他迎来高潮。  
“ 你刚才不是说这样舒服吗？” Steve一边动作着一边亲吻着他的后背，每一次毫无规律的亲吻都会让身下敏感的人忍不住抖动  
“ 不…不…我错…说错..”   
抑制不住的快感迫使Bucky不得不有所动作，几次想要悄悄伸向分身的手都被阻拦住，最后干脆被抓在身后动不了。  
他只能毫无作用的用尾巴打着Steve那只握着自己手腕的手，可结果就是连自己的尾巴根都被握住一会儿被捏两下一会儿被撸动，毛都炸起来了。  
不过让他欣慰的是，好像枕头还是有作用的，也可能是因为Steve在不断地刺激着他的敏感点，临近高潮的感觉越来越强烈，蹭动的动作忍不住加快，然而谁知道就在这时，Steve忽然压在他身上不再抽出，这重量让他自己也不能再动作。

“ 要射了？”  
“ 快..快..Steve…”   
Steve看他蹭的越来越厉害就知道这猫好像真的要高潮了，于是赶紧停下  
“ 快点…嗯..”  
见他不停的催促，Steve更是肯定自己的判断，他怎么能让他这么轻易的就高潮呢？说好了是为了让这猫长记性的。  
同样忍受着对方后穴不断的加紧，Steve趴在他身上亲吻着他的脖颈。  
忽然被碰到敏感的地方让Bucky瞬间转移了注意力，缩了缩脖子，然后又因为对方的动作而露出脖颈享受，这种感觉太奇怪了，想要更多却又怕的要命。

没一会儿等小猫冷静了下来，Steve再一次缓慢的进出起来，同时催促道  
“ 继续蹭。”  
“ 唔….”   
快感驱使着Bucky再一次动作起来，冷静下来的分身准备着再一次迎来高潮，双手依旧被对方锁在背后，Bucky只好认命的继续蹭着枕头，有了第一次的冲动，这次高潮明显来的更快，就在他努力动作的时候，Steve再一次停下了动作，还是那样，趴在他身上不肯再动。

Bucky又努力挺了挺腰，丝毫没有作用，只能等着明显的感觉到这高潮的感觉逐渐减弱，到最后即将喷射的感觉完全退却，任他怎么说Steve就是一动不动。  
“ 嗯...嗯..”   
连续两次不能高潮让他难受的想要逃离，然而后穴还被填的满满的，随着他的动作腰就软下几分，完全没有力气挣开压在自己身上的人。

Steve等他再次冷静下来便又起身开始挺动，这一次身下的人为了迎来高潮不用他提醒就自己蹭了起来，然而速度明显比之前慢了不少。

后穴酸麻的快感让Bucky再一次不得不动起来，然而因为持久的动作和被进入让他腰上已经没了力气，对方偏偏不放过他的按着自己的速度来，他不快点动作身上的人也慢慢的不着急，快感随着每次动作窜过全身每一丝神经，让他心尖都发痒，蓄了力快速的蹭动几次，然后便又因为后穴的进入而没了力气。  
粗糙的枕头把龟头磨得又疼又烫，已经蓄了两次高潮的敏感让那里根本受不了这么生硬的质感，然而这却是唯一能迎来高潮的办法，痛苦夹杂着快感促使他疯狂的分泌泪水。

Steve听出他的呻吟里带着哽咽，一对耳朵平平的趴在头上，就连那刚刚还活泼的尾巴也落在床上无力的摆动。知道自己快要达到目的的他一边动作着一边问道  
“ 舒服吗？”  
小猫先是点了点头，然后又猛地摇了摇。  
“ 蹭枕头舒服吗？”  
这次Bucky倒是毫不犹豫的摇头。  
“ 以后还蹭不蹭了？”  
又是摇头，Steve这次可不满意，继续说道   
“ 说，以后还蹭吗？”  
Bucky声音有些颤抖的说道   
“ 不..不蹭..不..Steve..错了..我..”  
“ 乖。” Steve奖励似的亲了亲他的肩膀，然后便开始猛地进出，瞬间激的Bucky尖叫出声，随着几次进出，小猫几乎没有再蹭动枕头就和他一起迎来了高潮。  
这得来不易的快感让Bucky浑身忍不住的颤抖，Steve将他抱过来，像往常那样抚摸着他的后背好让他快点缓过来。  
等小猫好不容易冷静下来，Steve想要挪动一下身体，结果不小心碰到了对方的分身，Bucky发出“嘶”的一声然后猛地躲开。  
“怎么了？” Steve赶紧起来检查一下，结果发现还好只是有些红，不用想就知道因为什么，于是笑道  
“ 长记性了？”  
Bucky本来将下巴搭在他的肩膀上，听他这么说报复似的一口咬住，然后又来回磨了磨。松口之后又有点过意不去的舔了舔自己的牙印。  
Steve被他弄得痒的不行，于是逗他问道 “ 还来？”  
紧接着就看小猫猛地摇头，然后又有些犹豫的说道   
“ 以后.以后…今天不..”


	5. 猫咪到底有多爱玩？

猫咪到底有多爱玩？

这的确让Steve头疼的不行，即使Bucky变成人了，他还是喜欢躺在床上抓着尾巴玩。

偶尔被他看到了，还装作若无其事的在床上打个滚。他告诉Bucky很多次，不要抓着尾巴玩，现在变大了容易从床上滚下去。

不过可想而知，猫什么时候听过人的话？

Bucky依旧乐此不疲的玩尾巴。

不过这倒是没什么，顶多就是摔一下，也疼不到哪去，但是别的就不一样了。

 

Steve感觉猫好像从来没有怕的东西。

自从Bucky愿意穿衣服了，就经常把尾巴塞到裤子里再戴个帽子去后院玩。

让Steve还算欣慰的是，小猫从来不往外跑，有一次不知道追什么一着急跑出去了，吓得他赶紧往屋里钻。

 

后来Steve发现，Bucky喜欢玩飞着的东西，就算是坐在院子里的躺椅上，小猫也要窜起来逗逗飞过来的昆虫。

蝴蝶这种东西抓就抓了，但是有一次他亲眼看见

Bucky要用手抓住飞着的黄蜂，要不是他赶紧拦下来了，可想而知，那只手要肿成什么样。

再三警告了几次小猫不许再抓这些东西，不过，还是那句话。猫什么时候听过人的话？

 

晚饭前正在厨房忙的Steve无意中看见Bucky噔噔噔的跑回了卧室，这个时间通常都是睡觉或者在院子里玩的小猫，这个举动明显不太正常。

Steve跟去卧室看了一眼，就看Bucky躺在床上背对着他，一副马上就要睡觉的样子

“Bucky，怎么了？”

“没。”

听到他的语气Steve就知道没这么简单，他走到床边，把床上的人强行拽过来，自觉忽视掉那因为不耐烦而摇摆着的尾巴。

“没事！”

Steve又上下看了看好像真的没什么问题，半信半疑的放开他，临走前摸了一把那毛茸茸的尾巴说

“那出来吧，准备吃饭了。”

 

把晚饭都摆好，Steve又催了几遍才看到卧室里的人慢慢悠悠的走出来。

等对方坐下，对眼前的吃的无动于衷的时，Steve才更敢确定，肯定是有问题，Bucky平时最喜欢鸡肉的。

“到底怎么了？”

他问完就看对方猛的摇头，一对儿猫耳朵紧跟着抖了两下。

这副模样永远是在洗澡前和闯祸后会出现，Steve放下叉子看着他，直到Bucky坐立不安的说道

“没事，不饿。”

他这才起身走到对方面前蹲下，再次上下检查了一下发现的确是没什么问题，紧接着他就注意到Bucky紧握着的双手。

“手怎么了？”

把他揣着的手掏出来，对方还攥着不肯给他看。

“听话，给我看看”

等小猫终于肯把手张开，就看右手拇指和左手手心全肿起来了，怪不得没法吃饭了，连叉子都拿不了。

Steve皱着眉头看着他，对方一脸不以为意的样子，要不是自己刚要拿着双氧水给他消毒，那爪子就往后躲，他还真以为这猫不怕疼了

“疼了？”

“一点。”

“告诉你了不要用手抓。”

消了毒又给他用纱布裹上，再一抬头，就看刚还紧盯着手的人现在目光一下下的瞟向餐桌。

Steve故意坐回自己那边没有管他，紧接着他就看着

Bucky先是盯着他看了一会儿，然后尝试着自己拿起勺子，几次失败以后干脆又像最早那样把脑袋扎到了碗里。

Steve这才拦下他。这下好了，他又多了一个任务，每天还要喂猫吃饭。

对方倒是理所应当的欣然接受。

那后来Bucky还抓蜜蜂吗？

 

抓，当然抓，飞着的东西怎么能不抓？


	6. Chapter 6

一般猫咪遇到害怕事，他们会怎么做？

 

 

Steve以为，他家Bucky一定是会张牙舞爪的上去抓人，就像他刚养了他那会，自己逗他逗的急了，这猫就用爪子抓他，后来变成人了，对方便习惯一巴掌拍在他的手上。

 

他觉得这样也挺好，好在他的猫不会受欺负。

 

也正是因此，Steve理所应当的邀请了Sam来家里，毕竟比起自己晚回家，留下Bucky一人在家，直接在家里聚餐更直接一些。更何况，Sam早就知道他收养了一只“猫”。

 

 

“ 你家猫…哦不，应该是…”

 

Sam琢磨了一下，继续说道

 

“ 等等，你们到底应该是什么关系？主人和猫咪？这有点变态，爸爸和…儿子？这更怪了….”

 

他还没说完，就被Steve打断了

 

“ 嘿嘿嘿，情侣，我们是情侣，不要乱说。”

 

“ 可以，你真的厉害，男朋友竟然是只猫妖，幸亏你没给他绝育。”

 

看着Steve回头瞪着他，Sam自动选择闭嘴，又做了个请的手势，让对方赶紧开门，他提着几瓶酒可一点都不轻。

 

 

Steve这才转身开门，然而，打开门的瞬间，他并没有看到平时习惯站在门口迎接他的Bucky，整个客厅都静的要命，看了一圈发现并没有什么东西被打破，Steve立刻紧张了起来，他怕Bucky自己跑丢了，上一次这么安静还是在后院发现自己的猫变成了人的时候。

 

Steve立刻进了屋里，连鞋都没来得及脱

 

“ Bucky？你在哪？”

 

一边叫着Bucky的名字，一边找着人，注意到卧室的门开着一条缝得到时候，Steve赶紧推门进去，并没有看到被打开的窗户才稍稍放心，可屋里的确一个人都没有。

 

“ Bucky？你在这吗？我回来了。”

 

Steve小心的走着，不敢放过一点动静，就在第三次叫了对方的名字的时候，他终于听到衣柜里那微乎其微的响声。

 

“ 亲爱的，我回来了。”

 

Steve一边走过去一边要拽开衣柜的门，却被里面拽着一下没有打开。

 

“ Buck？怎么了？”

 

他又使了些力气才拽开衣柜的门，紧接着他就看到抱着膝盖团坐在里面的人。

 

对方瞳孔放的极大，一对猫耳朵背在后面，见到他没有平时兴奋的扑过来，反而往后撤了撤，一条尾巴也从裤子里钻了出来，夹在两腿中间。

 

这副模样Steve再清楚不过什么意思了，完全不知道对方为什么害怕的他，只好先凑过去挤在柜子里，抱住对方。

 

这次Bucky倒是没有拒绝，而是一双手立刻抓住了他的衣服，然后使劲的闻了闻他身上的味道。

 

“ 怎么了？”

 

Steve一边摸着他的头一边安慰着他，等着怀里的人慢慢放松，过了一会儿，Bucky终于恢复了正常的样子，可门外的动静吓得他立刻又缩了起来，这次更过分，恨不得整个人都要缩到他身后。

 

“ 喂，怎么回事？”

 

Sam推门一进来就看到衣柜里的两个人，看到那对猫耳朵的时候他还愣了一下，虽然有了心理准备，可第一次见到还是觉得神奇。

 

他刚想要靠近衣柜看个清楚，就发现躲在Steve身后的猫冲他呲牙，好吧，看起来有些凶，不过只是看起来。他养过动物，他当然看得出来这猫是在怕他。

 

于是他只好举起双手向后退到门口，然后尽量让自己看起来友好的说道

 

“ 晚餐是不是进行不了了？”

 

Steve回头看了看正在努力装凶的Bucky，那双冰凉的双手早就出卖他了，于是他只好回答

 

“ 抱歉，只能下次了。”

 

“ 等他适应了正常人的生活再说吧。”

 

Sam耸了耸肩，转身便退出了卧室门，Steve听到他临走的时候喊了一句

 

“ 酒留你这，下次你请客！”

 

 

Steve抬了抬眉，转身看向依旧缩在柜子里的人，他真的没想到原来Bucky这么胆小，肯定是听到Sam在门口说话了才赶紧躲了起来。

 

“ 平时不是挺厉害的吗？”

 

他说着一边拽了拽那对恢复正常的耳朵。

 

对方躲了躲，不肯回答他。

 

“ 以后不许躲柜子里，有我在怕什么，Sam是我的朋友。”

 

“ 你没说，带别人回来。”

 

“ 好，我的错，但是那也不许躲柜子里。”

 

“ 床，床底下。”

 

“ 床底下也不行！”

 

Steve说完就要将Bucky拽出来，可对方像是还没缓过来似的死活不肯出来，最终Steve只好把晚饭端到柜门前，小猫饿的不行了才不情不愿的爬出来。

 

然后当然又是抱他在床上安慰了半天，对方才恢复正常。

 

不过….当Steve刷完碗出来，看到躺在地毯上的杯子，他才后悔自己刚刚的心软，叹了口气，认命的开始用吹风机吹起了地毯。

 

躲在柜子里还能难得的老实些。


	7. 毛线球

平时总喜欢睡觉的猫每天早上却是先醒过来的那个。  
最早的时候，Steve看到Bucky醒了就不管他，自己再眯一会儿，可几次下来，不是打破了罐子就是摔了跟头他就不再让这猫自己起来了。  
又想再睡一会儿怎么办呢？  
于是他在床头上放了点玩具，然后每次Bucky醒过来他就把人搂过来，对方见起不来了，只好在床上玩一会儿，等着他起床。  
这方法的确好极了，不但他自己能多睡一会儿，家里也不至于等他醒过来就变得一片狼藉。  
天还没全亮的清晨，Steve就听被窝里窸窸窣窣的开始有了动静，没一会儿他便感觉到身边的人开始翻来覆去，可能因为天气还有点冷，这猫不太想出被窝，干脆就在被子里转，没一会儿Steve就觉得自己身上的被子全被抢走了。  
于是他只好先将被子抢回来，再把扎在被窝里的猫拽出来抱住，紧接着随手从床头拨下来了两个毛线球，Bucky最近就喜欢玩这个。  
果不其然，下一秒，刚刚还来回扭动的人立刻就老实了，缩在被子里自己玩了起来。  
Steve像往常那样准备再睡个回笼觉，可今天他可能睡了才没有十分钟，或者更少，就被怀里的人再次弄醒了。  
本来闭着眼摸了摸对方的脑袋又亲了亲那冰凉凉的猫耳朵让这猫老实点，可对方完全没有因为他的动作而放弃挣扎。  
没办法，Steve只好睁眼看看怎么了，这一看不要紧，他一瞬间以为自己是没完全醒过来而眼花，等他又闭了闭眼清醒一下，才确定自己看到的是完全真实的。  
Bucky双手和胳膊，连带着床头的柱子和小柜子，全被缠住了。  
“ 怎么玩成这样。”  
一张嘴他发现自己嗓子有些哑，摸了摸身后桌子上的水杯喝了两口才撑着上身看着身边这只狼狈的猫，然后，便听对方说道  
“ 解不开。”  
Steve看着他明显有些烦躁的模样忍着笑意，那两只手动都动不了，就这么被缠在头顶，就连回头看看自己都费劲。  
想要逗逗这猫的想法瞬间充斥着他的大脑，他先是捏住猫耳朵来回搓了搓，对方想躲也躲不开，可能是痒得的不行了，就歪着脑袋在肩膀上蹭，可长在头顶的耳朵怎么可能蹭的到，最后只好气急败坏的要咬他。  
如果是平时，Steve可能还会躲一躲，可这时候他却是一点也不担心，这猫绝对咬不到他。  
“ 痒！”  
Bucky发现咬不到了，于是开始用脚蹬他，Steve侧躺下，像之前那样将人搂过来，然后将自己的腿搭在他的腿上好让他不能再踹自己。  
“ 让你瞎闹。”  
一边说着他一边咬了咬Bucky的脖子，对方缩了缩肩膀，然后又开始扯着自己的双手，可一点效果也没有，只能被缠的越来越紧。  
Steve见他挣扎无果笑的更开心，想起平时这猫最不喜欢让他摸肚子，于是又撩起对方的睡衣，一边摸着那软乎乎的肚子一边笑道  
“ 肚子小了？因为没吃早餐吗？”  
“ Steve！”  
感觉到对方想要挣动的双腿，Steve一点也没有卸力，同时摸着肚子的手又捏了捏。他发誓，这事平时他只能趁机偷偷摸一下，这么肆无忌惮的捏绝对是没有可能。  
不肯放过这次好机会的他一会儿捏捏肚子，一会儿摸摸尾巴，然后再拍拍屁股，而Bucky呢，只能任由他蹂躏，无用的挣动两下双腿，然后再生气的叫着他的名字。  
在清晨，这猫在自己怀里来回蹭动的结果就是，他不受控制的硬了，一开始玩闹的动作也变得暧昧起来，咬脖子的动作变为吸吮对方的耳垂，捏肚子的双手也开始向上移动揉捏起胸前那两点。  
本来正压住Bucky的腿硬是挤进了对方的双腿中间，这猫因为那条尾巴平时睡觉不喜欢穿裤子，这动作直接蹭上了对方腿间敏感的位置。  
Steve故意蜷起膝盖向上顶着，对方可能因为他的玩闹正生气，也可能是因为这几个敏感位置的刺激让他下意识的挣动。  
“ 解不开Steve！解不开。”  
Steve没理他，而是继续自己的动作，然后凑到对方耳边说道  
“ 不想？”  
等他问完，怀里的人就老实了些，他太了解他了，这猫当然不会不想要。  
过了几秒，就听对方说道  
“ 那..那也先解开。”  
Steve笑了笑，回身从床头拿出要用的东西，并没有回答对方刚刚的提议。  
“ Steve，解开….唔。”  
不等这猫说完，Steve就用蘸了润滑的手指探向了对方的后穴，忽然的冰凉让Bucky抖了一下，等他开始按揉起那穴口时，这猫便完全放松了下来。  
Steve笑着用牙齿轻咬着对方的脖子，Bucky一边缩着肩膀一边舒服的用小腿蹭他。  
“ Steve…唔…手..”  
见这猫还没忘了手上的事，Steve便将一指探进了他的后穴，来回的抽动几下就找到了那最为敏感的一点。  
紧接着Bucky便整个人靠在了他的怀里，被他掀起来的睡衣夹在腋下，被迫露出来的后背贴在了他的胸前。  
他几次按揉过那敏感点后便撤出手指抚摸着对方的后背，Bucky因为他的动作有些不满，哼哼了两声便主动翘起屁股。  
Steve最喜欢这猫主动，为了多感受会儿，他自然不会这么轻易的满足对方的要求。他用手指扫过对方的腰窝，再到腰侧，见这猫抖了一下便轻笑的咬了咬他的肩膀。  
“ 快点..”  
听到对方的催促，Steve明知故问的问了一声  
“ 嗯？”  
同时，他又开始揉捏起被自己玩的挺立的两点。  
“ 唔…快点Steve。”  
“ 快点什么？”  
Steve依旧装傻，他舔弄着对方的耳廓，几次他都想咬住那时不时就抖动两下的猫耳朵，可还是忍住了，现在还不是时候。  
Bucky不再回答他的话，而是直接蹬着腿用自己的屁股蹭着他的分身，然后手上又挣动了两下。  
“ 我动不了Steve…Steve…解开…”  
见他又开始说手上的事，Steve这才用膝盖顶起对方的一条腿，好让下面更直接的露出来，然后他便将两根手指探入那等待得焦急的后穴。  
得到满足的人舒服的叹了口气，这只犯懒的猫腿上完全不出力气，全都压在他的腿上。  
“ 自己抬着腿。”  
话落他便泄了自己腿上的力，瞬间，这猫的腿便落了下来，动作牵动着后穴，让他手指刚好按在了敏感点上。  
“ 啊！”  
忽然的刺激让Bucky没忍住叫了一声，然后便不满的说道  
“ 我不，累。”  
“ 那不做了。”  
这种时候，没有比这更好威胁了，一直以来，他恶劣的要求，对方全都因为这威胁而妥协了，这次当然也毫不例外。  
Bucky不情不愿的把腿抬起来，自觉地向后挺了挺腰，催促着他快点，同样有些着急了的Steve自然也不再闹，开始有规律的开拓着。  
直到那地方能容纳三根手指，Steve才撤出手指准备进入，像往常那样的缓慢，不过这次Bucky要自己抬着腿，眼看着随着他进的越深，那腿越没力的往下降。  
Steve打了他屁股一下，感觉到这猫屁股一抽，说道  
“ 抬腿。”  
“ 好累…Steve…”  
Bucky一边说着，一边还是把腿抬了起来，Steve翘着嘴角继续进入，直到完全没入，那腿又落了下来。  
他先是小幅度的来回抽动了两次，见对方适应了才又咬了咬他的脖子说道  
“ 腿。”  
“ 抬不起了！Steve…Steve…你帮我….”  
Steve一手从这猫的脖子下搂过他的胸前，另一只空闲着的手又故意摸了摸他的肚子，这时候Bucky倒是完全不和他闹了，反而讨好似的舔了舔他的胳膊。  
温热的舌头碰到他的手臂时，Steve感觉自己的分身更硬了，直接一手抄起Bucky的膝盖将腿抬起来好让自己更好的动作。  
紧接着便是猛烈的进出，忽然的动作让对方嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟着，双手被缠着没有办法，只好攥着拳，张着嘴几次想说什么，最后只变为断断续续的请求  
“ 慢….慢点Steve..啊”  
“ 疼了？”  
听清他说的什么，Steve尽量冷静的放缓了速度，同时吻了吻对方的肩头  
“ 不..不疼…嗯..胀..”  
听清这猫说的什么他才放心的又开始按照自己的节奏来。  
“ 那就是没事。”  
说着他便整根撤出，然后又全部进入，Bucky先是失声的叫出来，下意识的想要收紧双腿，可因为他正抓着而毫无意义，于是只能仰着脖子喘息。  
Steve配合着身下的动作，一下下的咬着Bucky的脖颈，无法拒绝的人只能承受着，毛线因为他不断挣动的双手越缠越紧，可能把这猫勒疼了，对方只好尽量放松手臂抓着床头的柱子，然后故意撒气的咬着他的手臂。  
“ 嘶…”  
猫的牙可一点都不能小看，就像那双爪子，跟你撒娇的时候就是两只可爱的小肉垫，可一生气了便一爪子把你抓的皮开肉绽。  
刚刚还舔着自己示好的猫，这时候咬着他的手臂不放，随着他的挺进，一次次的发出呜咽的声音。  
Steve也不计较，而是继续用着自己的速度进出着，同时，故意一次次的扫过那点敏感。  
对方的分身也因为过于刺激的动作而开始发硬的流出液体，Steve不去理会那，平时这猫早就受不了的自己撸动，可今天被缠着双手，只能被晾着了。  
“ Steve…嗯…慢点..”  
等对方终于受不了的松了嘴求饶，Steve就见自己的胳膊上一圈压印，深极了，尤其是两颗虎牙的位置。  
他停下身下的动作，分身就这么挤在那紧致的地方，他忍住想要抽插的冲动，说道  
“ 看你咬的。”  
终于有机会休息一下的人泄了力的喘息着，完全不理会他，于是Steve故意转动磨蹭着还停留在里面的分身，Bucky瞬间便又开始呻吟。  
“ 不理我？”  
“ 唔…不咬了..不咬了..嗯..Steve动一动..”  
话落，这猫便又开始乖乖的用舌头舔着那压印，一瞬间Steve觉得自己的汗毛都立了起来，被咬的地方放大了被舔弄的快感，他感觉自己发胀的分身再也忍不住了。即使再想逗逗这猫，也不得不开始缓慢的抽插。  
可如愿的Bucky得到了满足立刻停下了舔弄的动作，闭着眼睛舒舒服服的享受着这适度的进出，见状，Steve又停下了动作。  
这猫这次倒是聪明了，一见他停了下来，主动用舌头舔了起来，Steve没忍住笑了出来，见对方一脸享受的表情，他开始用着Bucky最喜欢的速度和力道进出着。  
“ Steve…嗯..Steve..”  
没一会儿，Bucky就一边叫着他的名字一边试图将分身往他手里送。Steve会意握了上去，每当这时候他就觉得，可能自己所有的恶劣都会在这种时候被对方激发，不过也可能是因为这猫总是给他惹事不听话，只有这种时候这只骄傲的小猫才能让他为所欲为。  
见这猫闭着眼享受的样子，Steve掐住对方分身根部，紧接着便开始快速的抽动，忽然的进攻让Bucky一点准备都没有，忽然睁大了眼睛，被束缚的双手下意识的挣动想要阻拦。  
被掐住的分身完全不能因为后面强烈的快感而达到高潮，浑身上下没处释放这灭顶的快感，对方只能不断的呻吟尖叫来试图帮自己承受这强烈的感觉。  
Bucky一边摇着头一边叫着他的名字，夹杂着的呻吟声让Steve无比满足，见对方分身流出的液体越来越多，Steve挺进的动作不停，然后忽然松开了手，那小家伙跳动了两下，紧接着他不给这猫反应的机会，快速的撸动起来。  
“ 啊...啊...Steve..不行啊..”  
突如其来的动作让Bucky完全受不了了，至少Steve看来是这样的，这猫先是尖叫着呻吟，无力挣动的身体瘫在他的怀里任由他动作，泛红的眼角沁着泪花。  
Steve没有停下动作，同时咬住那背在头上的猫耳，这对猫耳朵一向敏感的要命。  
紧接着没几下，呻吟声忽然停止，Bucky张大嘴努力呼吸着，然后Steve便感到自己手心一热，快感几乎让这猫窒息了，漂亮的双眼无神的看着前方，身体偶尔的抖动，然后便瘫软在床上，好像全部的力气都用来承受着高潮带来的快感。  
Steve停下挺进的动作，同样撸动着迎来高潮。  
等他缓过神来，就看Bucky蜷着身体蹭着床，他先是起身找来剪刀把那些碍事的毛线剪开，然后又将还发软的猫搂到怀里，一边吻着一边安抚着，争取把这次做爱没有的吻全部补回来。  
这件事的后果是什么？后果当然就是Steve不出意外的被抓了两下，然后呢？家里的所有毛线球都被迫扔掉了。这猫说了，再也不玩了。


	8. 剪指甲

Steve靠在床头看着手机，虽然手上不停的翻动着页面，可事实上，现在的他，注意力全都在这个正趴在自己身上睡觉的人身上。

要知道，猫虽然总是一副看起来熟睡的样子，但其实大部分都是在骗你，可能当你拿起一袋他喜欢的零食时，那双刚还紧闭的双眼就立刻睁开看着你。

他向上挪了挪身子，双腿被压的快要没有知觉让他不得不这么做，然而为了让这猫别从睡梦中醒过来，他只敢小幅度的动一动，然后皱着脸忍受着。

其实，通常他很少会让Bucky睡午觉，因为这代表着自己半夜可能要被吵醒无数次，然后被迫陪着他闹。

然而现在的他为什么这么做呢？

Steve又侧头看了看熟睡的人，对方两只手揣在怀里压在身下，他都能感觉到那两只热乎乎的正按在自己腹部的手，那对猫耳朵也老实的半立着，一看就是完全放松的状态。

两个小时前，Bucky本来想要出去晒会儿太阳，秋天的午后还是很舒服的，对方这一阵子都喜欢在后院的躺椅上偷偷睡觉。

就在这猫又要偷跑去后院时，还没迈出家门，就被他逮住拽回了卧室。

“ 我想去外面。”

“ 我也想睡一会儿，陪我一起？”

虽然是问句，Steve最终还是生拉硬拽的把人弄上了床，好在当时的阳光足够充足，透过窗户照在了床上，不肯穿长裤长袖的猫乖乖的赖在他身上取暖打盹。

他摸着对方的后颈好让这猫快点睡着，然后没一会儿就是现在这个状态了。

 

“ Bucky？”

Steve在动手前又轻轻的叫了对方一声，结果Bucky不但没有理他，反而把脸也埋了起来，呼吸的热气一股一股的喷在他身上。

不过即使他现在有无数的想法，也不得不忍耐，至少得先干完正事。

Steve先是小心翼翼的把Bucky揣起来的手从两人中间拽出来，对方不满意的动了动，他赶紧停下了动作捏着那只猫爪子以示安慰，等终于又安静下来了，他才又开始继续动作。

他拿出自己早就藏在枕头下面指甲刀，又捏好对方蜷起来的手指，轻到不能再轻的剪了下去。

好吧，猫就是猫，即便他睡的再熟，在剪指甲的时候也会一下惊醒然后下意识的一巴掌打过来。对此经验丰富的Steve一把抓住那只挥向自己的手，然后紧接着又搂住对方的腰好让他别逃开。

“ 好了好了我错了。”

一边安慰着因为被吵醒而暴躁的猫，一边把手里的指甲刀放到床头以示自己的“真诚”，可怀里的人明显被骗了不知道多少次，依旧不信任的挣扎。

他发誓，他真的是迫不得已，这就像洗澡一样，即使这猫再讨厌也不能不洗澡不剪指甲不是么？更何况变成了人，哪还有抓板让这猫自己磨指甲，所以这任务只好落在他身上。

他曾经尝试过无数种方式，就连故意往菜里放红酒试图醉晕了对方都尝试过，可Bucky一闻到酒的味道就躲得老远，死活都不肯尝一尝。

所以他现在只能选择在对方睡着的时候做这事，他本来想着，或许这个时候就算这猫不愿意，也会因为困的很或者懒而不再挣扎，不过事实是，他完全小看了Bucky对剪指甲的厌恶。

至于他为什么还要这么坚持，当然还有别的原因.....如果不是因为无数次这猫抓破了他的背，他当然不会想尽办法做这种费力不讨好的事。

 

对方皱着眉头一脸不满的瞪着他，虽然不再挣动了，可依旧一副下一秒就要张嘴咬他的样子，那尾巴也不满的拍着他的腿，他拿两条发麻的腿。

Steve越看他气急败坏的样子越觉得可爱，最后干脆一边笑一边忍不住的亲了亲那向下撇着的嘴。

Bucky先是想要躲开，可因为被他禁锢在怀里躲也躲不开，最终几次下来只好乖乖的被亲，不过两只手死死的揣回怀里不肯露出来。

他现在也不着急，既然这猫都醒了，他一时半会也得逞不了，只好松开那只搂在对方腰上的手，抚摸着他的背，等着对方慢慢放松身体。

没一会儿，刚还紧绷的身体就因为一个吻放松了下来，这从来都是个屡试不爽的办法。

“ 再睡一会儿？”

“ 不睡了。”

Steve本想着骗他再睡一会儿，这次自己动作快一点，可没想到对方倒是聪明了，还没等他继续说什么，就听Bucky继续说道

“ 也不剪指甲。”

话落，Steve就感觉到肚子上的两只手握成了拳头。他情不自禁的笑了笑，然后叹了一口气说道

“ 我快一点好不好？或者挑几个长的剪。”

看到对方摇头，他又继续说服

“ 晚上做你喜欢吃的，鳕鱼奶油意面？”

依旧是摇头，Steve没办法了，于是先把刚刚那只只剪了一下的手拽出来，然后亲了亲那握的紧紧的拳头

“ 那不要意面了，奶油烤鳕鱼怎么样？”

这绝对是个大诱惑，天知道这猫到底有多喜欢鳕鱼，没有刺的鱼一向是懒猫的最爱。

这次倒没有那么干脆的摇头，Steve觉得有了希望，一遍试图把让那紧握的拳头扒开，一边说道

“ 那再加一个鸡肉焗西兰花？”

对，还有鸡肉，虽然他并不知道鸡肉尤其是鸡胸肉有什么吸引人的，不过能吸引这猫就够了。

他说完，就成功的拔出了一根手指，那个一半长一半短的指甲。见状Steve赶紧耍赖似的补充

“ 我后背从前天晚上疼到现在。”

虽然没有这么夸张，不过他真的不想再背抓破了。

见Bucky有些愧疚又纠结的表情，他拿起一旁的指甲刀，毫不犹豫的剪了下去，对方立刻缩了一下手，不过他还是成功了

“ 别躲，一会儿剪到肉了。”

“ 那不吃西兰花。”

现在他只好无条件的接受这只讨价还价的猫，于是点了点头重复到

“ 不吃，不吃。”

他仔细的看着Bucky的手指，要知道如果他真的不小心弄疼了这猫，对方一定会毫不犹豫的拒绝然后什么诱惑也没用了。

等终于剪到最后一下的时候他抬头看了一眼对方的表情，和他一样，目不转睛的盯着自己的手指，可能生怕自己伤了他。

Steve快速的解决战斗，可还没松手，就被对方低头咬住，他都能感觉到那几颗锋利的虎牙硌在自己的虎口，过了几秒，等对方起来，就看那位置留下一排牙印。

完全没有伤害的报复他全当作撒娇了，这次彻底把指甲刀扔到一边，双手搂住正不停地抓着自己衣服的猫，亲了亲他的头顶。

“ 别抓了，一会儿就好了。”

不过当然了，他的劝说一点用都没有，对方依旧暴躁的乱抓，脑袋拱着他的胸口。既然自己的目的达到了，他也干脆不再管他，任由这猫在自己身上胡闹。

Steve两手扶着保证对方别自己滚下床，就这么闹了一会儿，等身上的人终于安静了，抬起头看着他，稍长的头发乱糟糟的，他看着对方的耳朵抖了抖，然后忽然亲了他一下。

Steve愣了一秒，然后笑道

“ 好了？”

“ 嗯。”

紧接着，Bucky翻身躺在他旁边，用脚蹬了蹬他

“ 多要奶油。”

不等他应下，就听这猫继续得寸进尺

“ 鱼也多要。”


	9. Chapter 9

“Bucky我回来了。”  
没有回应，Steve只好放下东西自己去找，一切如常的家里只有通向后院的门开着，出去便看到背对着他坐在草地上的人。  
“ 干什么呢？”  
他走过去摸了摸Bucky的脑袋，虽然天气凉了，不过对方可能又在院子里晒了一下午的太阳，整个人都暖洋洋的，紧接着，他刚想把人拽起来，便注意到对方腿上卧着的一只小猫，可能才刚刚足月，蜷在那睡的正香。  
Steve蹲下来挠了挠小猫的下巴，小猫立刻蜷的更小了，努力把脑袋藏起来，他看着那两只小爪子抱着脑袋的样子，忍不住又想摸摸，不过这次Bucky立刻转了个身躲开他又要作祟的手，然后不满的回头看着他说道  
“ 他在睡觉。”  
Steve喜欢猫，更喜欢逗猫，尤其是这种奶猫，再加上眼前这只自己的“大猫”，一下逗两只的乐趣可是翻倍的。  
于是他一把将小猫抓了起来，小东西被吓醒了，蹬着爪子喵喵的叫，Steve还没来得及抱进怀里，Bucky就一手掐住小猫的后颈头都不回的跑进了屋里。  
他一边笑着一边追了进去，以他对Bucky的了解，脏兮兮的小猫一定被放到了床上。  
一进卧室果不其然Bucky趴在床上，不过没有那只被带进来的小猫，Steve又左右看了看，确定了没有那只小家伙的影子，正纳闷，就听到房间某处传来极小声的猫叫。  
同样听到动静的当然还有Bucky，不过对方没有动，只是抬着眼看着他，像是防备似的。  
“ 小猫呢？藏哪了？”  
“ 没有，没藏。”  
Steve看着装作什么都不知道的人，干脆选择自己找。那小猫的声音一直不断，像是被闷在什么地方似的，他的卧室简单的很，除了一张床，两个小柜子就只剩下衣柜了，也是最有可能的地方，毕竟Bucky自己怕极了也喜欢躲那里。  
结果他刚打开衣柜的门，Bucky便冲了过来试图拦住他。  
“ 乖，它浑身脏的很，不能放在衣柜里。”  
两人将持了几秒，Bucky比他还要快的把小猫从一堆衣服里翻了出来抱在了怀里，Steve看着比刚刚干净了不少的小猫，有些头疼。  
“ 把它放回院子吧..一会儿..”  
“ 不，它自己找不回去的。”  
Steve还没说完就被打断了，Bucky的意思再明显不过了，他想养这小家伙。  
Steve不是不喜欢，可家里已经有一只了，即使变成了人，也足够让他照顾的了，再来一只还不知道会给他找什么麻烦，谁知道会不会哪天回来家里就又多了一个人。  
“ Steve.....”  
他正犹豫着，就感觉自己的手被抓住，Bucky看着他，一脸的期待，对方怀里的小猫也睁着大眼睛看着他喵喵的叫了两声，一大一小看起来有些神似，Steve一时说不出拒绝的话。  
“ 你确定他不会像你一样？”  
他觉得Bucky应该能感觉到，这到底是真的猫还是什么其他的。  
不过对方好像没有明白他的意思，只是歪着头不明所以的看着他。  
“ 我是说...它不会变成人吧？”  
“ 我不知道啊....”  
Steve叹了口气，看着Bucky怀里的小猫，完全不知道发生了什么，正咬着Bucky的手指尖，像是饿了，脏兮兮的可怜又可爱。

毫不意外的，在两只猫的攻势下，Steve就再一次莫名其妙的开始养了一只猫。好在之前给Bucky买的吃的玩具还剩了不少，这下倒是都有去处了。  
不过最麻烦的就是，小猫太小了，还要时不时的喝奶，他就像照顾个孩子一样每天冲奶粉，还要把不知道跟Bucky玩到哪去了的小猫抓出来。  
一开始这小东西只粘着Bucky，或许是因为感觉到那是他的同类，不是窝在Bucky的身上打盹就是追着Bucky的尾巴玩。被打扰的人倒是一点也不生气，继续按照自己的习惯生活着，只不过去哪的时候手里都会提着一只喵喵叫的小猫。对，就是提着。  
Steve为此说了很多次，小猫可能抱在怀里或者放在肩膀上，不要总是提着后颈，不过每次Bucky的回答都是  
“ 他喜欢这样。”  
作为纯粹的人类，Steve也说不出反驳的话，后来只好任由Bucky提着那小东西到处跑。

不过慢慢的，可能是因为每天给它喂奶的人是自己，也可能是相处的时间长了小东西和他熟悉了，小猫开始粘着他了，如果他白天不在家，晚上回来小猫就一定追着他，或者直接爬上来趴在他肩上。  
让Steve比较欣慰的是，这只小猫洗澡比Bucky要省心的多了，第一次的时候他还怕小家伙像原来的Bucky一样，没想到只是乖乖的坐在水盆里一动不动，一边Bucky还紧张的蹲在那担心的要命。  
后来，晚上的睡觉的时候，小猫从Bucky那边爬来了他这边，他半夜经常被窝在他颈窝的小猫热醒，怎么拽走都会再爬回来。  
Steve还是很享受这些的，毛茸茸的小家伙围着自己转，也算是满足他喜欢猫的欲望，要知道毕竟现在的Bucky算是半个人类了。

然而逐渐Steve发现有点不对劲了，不是小猫，而是Bucky。  
Bucky一直很粘他，如果他在家，这猫就肯定在自己旁边，要么就干脆趴在他的身上睡觉。不过最近，也就是养了小猫后，Bucky开始不那么粘他了，一开始Steve以为或许是因为有了小猫Bucky有事做了。  
不过后来，又过了一阵子，Steve发现，Bucky不但不那么粘他了，还开始对那只小猫没有最早那么的友好了。  
比如在两人睡午觉的时候，如果小家伙跑过来窝在他身边，Bucky就会一把将它推开，或者背着耳朵呲牙，虽然说是人的样子，小猫看了还是有些害怕似的跑开，然后只好在他们脚下呆着。  
再比如，以前他做点什么都会先给Bucky吃两口，久而久之这猫就喜欢在他做饭的时候站在一边等着，两人对此都习惯了，然而这几天，Bucky经常看着看着就跑了，后来他意识到，只要是自己给小猫准备吃的或者那小东西又挂在他腿上的时候，Bucky就跑掉了。

Steve不知道这到底是因为什么，或许是猫之间的小默契，又或者是其他的他不懂的。  
然而，终于，就在一天午觉被吵醒的时候，他才明白Bucky到底是怎么了。  
难得中午睡着的Steve是被一阵子猫叫吵醒的，那声音听起来慘的很，紧接着就感觉自己胸口一沉，颈肩热乎乎的东西没了。以为发生什么的Steve赶紧睁开了眼。  
然后便看Bucky趴在他身上，提着小猫的脖子将它扔到了地上，小东西才那么一点大，一下摔在了地上吓了Steve一跳，赶紧起来把小猫抱起来检查一下。  
“ 怎么这么扔他。”  
“ 他一直贴着你睡。”  
Steve没有回头，动了动小猫的腿确定它没事，然后无奈回答道  
“ 他不是一直这样吗。”  
这次没有得到回答，过了几秒就看Bucky跑出了卧室，尾巴垂在腿后面看起来无精打采的。  
想起Bucky最近的反应，一瞬间明白了什么的Steve，立刻放下了小猫就追了出去，心里没有着急，反而多了点兴奋和开心。  
他的猫知道吃醋了。


	10. Chapter 10

Steve找过去的时候Bucky正蜷在后院的躺椅上，背对着屋门，看到对方垂在一旁的尾巴和放平的猫耳朵，他忍住笑意，先是关好房门以防这个时候小猫出来捣乱，然后故意弄出了点动静让Bucky注意到。  
紧接着那对刚还透着无精打采的猫耳朵就抖了抖然后立了起来。  
“ 怎么了？”  
Steve明知故问的蹲在一边等着这猫自己承认。可得到的并不是回答而是那猫尾巴一下下拍打，对方依旧背对着他躺着。  
午后的阳光正晒，周围的邻居要么去上班了要么正休息，安静的很。一时间只能听到拍打裤子的声音，Steve任由Bucky闹了一会儿，然后一把抓住那条表达不满的尾巴，下一秒这猫就被吓了一跳赶紧往回收，可显然来不及了。  
Steve握在手里来回摸了摸，直到握到尾尖，用拇指揉了揉，这一下痒的这猫受不了了，一边翻身一边缩着尾巴转身看着他。  
Bucky皱着眉头瞪着眼睛，装凶的模样逗的Steve忍不住笑出了声，可能是见他这幅样子更生气了，一把掌就要打过来，Steve赶紧躲开。  
对方见没打到他就要来第二下，可结果刚要躲开的Steve就看躺椅重心不稳的歪向一边，然后那猫便向前栽了过来，他赶紧上前把人抱住，两人一起倒在了草坪上。  
Bucky被吓得尾巴上的毛都炸了，胳膊紧紧的搂着他的脖子不松手，即使现在看不到这猫的表情，Steve也能猜到对方被吓得睁大眼睛的样子。  
他一边摸着Bucky的头发以示安慰一边笑道  
“ 不闹了？”  
他这不说还好，话刚落，刚还乖乖被自己搂着的人立刻就挣扎起来。Steve赶紧把人搂的更紧，一腿压在对方正挣动的双腿上。  
“ 好了好了，我的错我的错，不该闹你也不该说你。”  
这下压在他身上的人才停下了动作，不过还僵硬的身体告诉Steve自己还没被原谅，于是他又补充道  
“ 我只是怕他被摔坏了，以后你不想他睡我旁边就让他去客厅好不好？他只是一只猫而已。”  
“ 我也是。”  
听清对方的回答，Steve的笑意更浓  
“ 你和他当然不一样。”  
他说完，Bucky便抬起身子看着他，Steve又抬了抬眉说道  
“ 真的。”  
“ 那你不许，不许让他总跟着你。”  
“ 应该是你跟他说吧？我说话他又听不懂。”  
Steve边说边故意掐了掐Bucky的屁股，紧接着自己胸口就被打了一巴掌，然后他只好认命的答道  
“ 好好好，不许。”  
终于满意的猫这才肯乖乖的趴在他身上不再挣动，Steve看着眼前这只醋猫惬意的摇着尾巴的样子，忍不住咬了咬凑到嘴边的猫耳朵，身上的人唔了一声，赶紧缩了缩脖子。  
紧接着，Steve一个翻身将人压在了身下，Bucky一时没反应过来，双手抓着他的上衣呆愣愣的看着他。  
“ 担心我不喜欢你了？”  
话落，便看身下的人转头不肯和他对视，他一手捏着对方的下巴让这猫和自己对视，见真的躲不过了，Bucky才回避着眼神说道  
“ 你喜欢猫。”  
过了几秒又听对方继续说道  
“ 可是我变不回去了，我变成人了。”  
Steve从没想过Bucky会想这么多，他以为自己的偏爱已经足够明显了，更准确的说是，宠爱。对，即使养了小猫，也不过是因为对方的恳求，他早没了心思再这么认真的喜欢一只“猫”了。  
“ 你是不是对“人”有什么误解？”  
Steve一边笑着一边摸了摸Bucky的猫耳朵，然后又低头吻了吻对方的鼻尖  
“ 没人也没有猫能比得了你知道吗？”  
他看到Bucky张了张嘴想要说什么，还没等对方开口，便吻了上去。  
Bucky乖乖的张着嘴让他亲吻，两只手搂着他的脖子，依旧不怎么熟练的吻技让Steve理所应当的主导着，他不放过对方嘴里的每一寸，一会儿又咬着对方的下唇，每当这时候，Bucky就急的伸出舌头索吻，Steve不着急的继续吸允着对方的下唇，直到这猫不清不楚的叫着他的名字，双腿攀上了他的腰，他才又如对方所愿的吻了回去。  
Steve喜欢Bucky的主动，这猫永远都会主动的索吻，抬腰，催促他快一点，只要他们深吻，对方就会想要更多。就像现在，他的胯间被不停地蹭着，被吻着的人嘴里正发出呜咽的呻吟声告诉他继续。  
不过，即使他感觉到自己的胯间已经开始发胀，也不代表他愿意让午睡醒来在窗边看风景的邻居看到，或者直接被这猫毫无收敛的呻吟声吵醒。  
于是他一手将对方的双腿从腰上弄下来，然后抬头停下这个一发不可收拾的吻。  
可事实是，很明显，Bucky并不打算现在就停下来，格外喜欢这些的人见他要起身拽着他不肯松手，吐着小舌头等着他继续吻下去。  
“ 亲爱的我们在院子里。”  
“ 没事，快点....”  
说着便又要搂住他，Steve赶紧拦住  
“ 会有人看到。”  
“ 那....那回屋里。”  
紧接着刚还不想起来的人就拉着他站了起来，然后双手搂住他的脖子，跳了两下，什么意思再明显不过。  
Steve双手抄起Bucky的双腿把人抱起来，一边往屋里走一边说道  
“ 那小家伙还在卧室，不生气了？”  
“ 嗯...”  
回答的声音闷闷的，这猫又把脑袋闷在他脖子上了，一股一股的热气喷在他的颈肩。  
说着便推开了卧室门，那小猫正窝在床上睡着，直到他们倒在床上那小东西才吓得睁开眼，Steve刚准备把他弄出卧室，就被Bucky拦了下来。  
本来不以为意的他看到这只大猫开始有些泛红的脸，隐约的猜到了对方在盘算些什么。  
没有多问的他继续进入正题，早就迫不及待的猫自然是配合他的动作主动脱掉了裤子，他一手开拓着那即将被进入的地方，同时一下下的咬着Bucky的肩膀和锁骨。  
直到听到对方明显变得难耐的呻吟，他才一边继续嘴上的动作一边说道  
“ 那小家伙能看懂这些？”  
话落便感觉对方的后穴猛的收紧了一下，然后头顶传来声音  
“ 不...不懂。”  
“ 不懂？”  
Steve手上的动作加快了些，紧接着便是拔高的呻吟，早就能够承受更多的地方也再次自然的放松了下来，抠挖的声音明显至极，再加上不断传来的呻吟，Steve感觉浑身的血液往身下涌去。  
他手上不停的动作着，同时假装作出交合的动作一下下的顶弄着，随着他的动作Bucky发出一次比一次的拔高的呻吟，就像他之前说的，毫无收敛。  
他舔弄着Bucky的脖颈，余光看见床头自己玩闹的小猫，抑制不住的挑起了嘴角。  
他停下手下的动作，将分身对准那早就准备好被进入的地方，随着缓缓的推进，他凑到Bucky的耳边说着  
“ 他真的看不懂这是干什么呢？”  
此时此刻的猫可没心思回答他的问题，抓着枕头眯着眼睛不理会他，于是他停下了进入的动作，分身卡在一半不再推进，这下急得身下的人催促道  
“Steve...快点...”  
这次他听话的继续一点点的进入，再退出，然后再次推进，就是不全部进入，这猫急的想要抬腰，Steve当然不会让他得逞，然后继续问道  
“ 到底能不能看懂？你本来就想让他看？”  
做爱的时候格外诚实的猫脸变得更红了，连耳尖都泛着红，然后先是摇了摇头，又点了点头，一边试图动着腰一边回答道  
“ 不知道...唔Steve....我也不知道...”  
这次Steve倒是舍得又进入一点，然后继续像之前似的来回进退。  
“ 那为什么不让他出去？”  
“ 我的...我的嗯...快进来Steve...”  
“ 什么我的？”  
他这次干脆全部退出只在穴口来回的戳动，不能被满足的人乖乖的承认了自己的“恶劣”  
“ 你是我的...你是我的....啊”  
听清这猫说的是什么，Steve毫不犹豫的便整根没入，稍作停留便又再全部退出，突如其来的满足和快感让Bucky情不自禁的呻吟出声，两手抓着他的肩膀试图让这灭顶的快感稍稍减缓。  
可毫不意外的没有作用，Steve一次次的挺进再退出，逼的身下的人不断的往上逃，没办法，忍耐了这么久被包裹的快感终于听到自己想听的话，他当然保持不了理智。  
他猜到了Bucky的这些心思，可真的从对方嘴里听到又是不同的感觉，要知道想让一只“猫”表达爱意那简直比登天还难。  
直到身下的人呜咽着叫着他的名字，那声音里似乎除了暧昧还夹杂着些委屈，Steve才冷静下来稍作休息。  
他刚停下来Bucky便泄了力的瘫在床上，一边喘着气一边说道  
“ 慢点啊...慢点...不喜欢这样...”  
Steve吻了吻那双认真的看着自己的眼睛，随着他的动作睫毛微微的抖了抖紧接着便又再次睁开看着他，可能是因为自己刚刚过分的动作，眼眶有些泛红，透着一股委屈。  
终于冷静下来的他开始用着Bucky最爱的速度和力度抽动着，同时一下下的吻着对方的眼睛鼻尖最后到双唇。  
带着鼻音的呻吟像是撒娇似的告诉Steve现在这样棒极了，他将Bucky的腿架在肩上好让自己更好的进入。  
可结果，正动作着，Bucky忽然发出一声惊呼，吓得Steve赶紧停下了动作，以为是自己弄疼了他  
“ 怎么了？”  
“ 他...他抓我尾巴....”  
Steve一回头才知道这个他指的是谁，刚还在床头玩的小猫，这时候正追着Bucky的尾巴。  
这种时候异常的敏感的尾巴当然和平时不一样。  
“ 给他弄走....嗯”  
Bucky还没说完，Steve便又开始继续抽插起来，还是刚刚的速度和力度，可Bucky每次被抓到尾巴后穴都忍不住收紧，然后他再故意在这时候挺进。  
“ 你让他留下的忘了么？”  
“ 我不想了...啊..Steve...痒”  
此时此刻Steve当然不会乖乖把猫弄走，他一边继续动作着一边笑道  
“ 不过看来他是真的看不懂了。”  
话落便是又一轮进攻，不断的进出让Bucky没有精力顾及到尾巴的动作，稍稍停下来便被小猫抱住，Steve当作什么都没发生的继续身下的动作。

不知道过了多久，到最后Bucky好像干脆放弃了自己的尾巴，任由小猫抓住不放。  
完全没有在意身后的小家伙是不是还在和尾巴较劲，Steve随着自己的节奏动作着，濒临高潮的人双眼迷离的看着他，每在自己挺进的同时便是一声难耐的呻吟，有些沙哑的声音告诉他已经差不多了。  
他摸了摸那对显得无力的猫耳朵，然后又一手握住对方的下身快速的撸动起来，Bucky叫着他的名字，双手无助的搂着他的脖子，直到高潮的一瞬间受不了似的咬住了他的肩膀。

Steve将人搂在怀里，等着对方慢慢冷静下来，习惯性的摸了摸那猫尾巴才发现尾尖都被舔湿了，他刚碰到那位置，怀里的人便低声呜咽着在他怀里蹭动。  
觉得有意思的他没忍住又捏了捏，怀里的动静的更大，直到他又被一口咬住才不怎么舍得的放过了那可怜的尾巴。  
等他余光注意到不知道什么时候在床尾睡着的一无所知的小猫，笑着摇了摇头，然后吻了吻怀里快要睡着的人，轻声说了声  
“ 傻猫。”


End file.
